A touch sensor has been known as an interface for a user to input information to a display device. Provision of a touch sensor on a display device allows a user to directly operate input buttons and icons displayed on a screen, by which information can be readily input to an electronic device through a display device. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2015-18331, No. 2015-50245, and No. 2010-85378, a display device to which a touch sensor is installed on a display panel having light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence is disclosed. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-18331 discloses a touch sensor having a structure in which a plurality of wirings intersecting with each other is interwoven.